The Gundam Ultimatum
by Blazer1
Summary: First Fanfic, might be a lemon, sorry. Please R/R Rated R for future chapters.


The Gundam Ultimatum  
  
One day, a group of teenagers were crowding around an enormous airport hanger telling jokes and teasing each other, trying to relieve their tension, because today of all days they were all receiving their gundam suits so they could join in the war against the Blazers Federation. The Blazers Federation had just received word that they were getting a new shipment of mobile dolls for their campaign against iMac computers. The gundam party called the Blazer Annihilator Team was campaigning for Gateway computers. The mobile dolls were built with iMac computers in their system while the Gundams were built with Gateway computers in their system, no wonder the mobile dolls keep losing against the gundams. While they were waiting, the Blazers Federation had intercepted their new mobile suits with super secret Gateway compatriotic technology.  
  
Meanwhile the five teenagers were trying to get acquainted with each other and learn their names. Their names were John, David, Pauline, Danny, and Ace-Rc. They were waiting for the hangar doors to open so they could race, punch, and shove to get the better gundams. As it turned out John got Wing Zero, David got Heavy Arms, Pauline got Sand Rock, Danny got Death Scythe, and Ace-Rc got Nanuku, because John got to Wing Zero, he left the hangar so he could take the gundam suit out for a joy ride. The others followed him soon enough into the wild countryside so that they could go for a training session. They had given themselves team names Danny, Pauline, and Ace-Rc were part of the red team and John and David were the blue team.  
  
As Sand Rock, Death Scythe, and Nanaku were getting out the weapons, Wing Zero and Heavy Arms already had their guns out and were opening fire against them. The red team finally got their guns out and they started returning their fire. The blue team no longer had the element of surprise so they took off towards space. They came upon one of the many Blazers Federation Trade ships and decided to blow it up. The Federation watched as the gundams blew it up and decided now was the time to send out their new mobile suits and try to destroy the two gundams. As the mobile suits went out to try and destroy the gundams, the other three looked up at space at the sight of the explosion and wondered what fun it would be just to go up there and blow up more Federation Trade ships. They finally decided to go up there when Ace-Rc used his magni-vision to see what was going on and had seen many mobile dolls or at least what looked like many mobile dolls mixed with gundams and just as powerful looking. He radioed into John and David and told them to watch their backs. Then he contacted Pauline and Danny on their interactive computers and said, "It looks like there's a pretty big battle about to start, so we should go up there to help John and David,"  
  
"Why should we help them?" questioned Danny, who had always been jealous of John and David because of their supreme fighting skills.  
  
"Because we're supposed to take care of one another you stupid bozo," Ace- Rc replied angrily.  
  
"Why can't we all just get along," pleaded Pauline.  
  
"Shut up, you big flower power wussy!" Danny shouted.  
  
"Hey that's not very nice language!" Pauline replied back haughtily.  
  
"Alright, alright that's enough out of all of you!" exclaimed John over the intercom. He had been listening throughout the whole conversation and had stepped in for Pauline's sake because he had always had a secret crush on her and felt very strongly that she also felt the same way, because she was always looking up to him and trying to match up with him as a partner, and she always did, except for during team practices. "Danny if I have to, I will beat the living @#&$ out of you!" he threatened.  
  
"Alright, I'll shut up right now,"  
  
"@! *# right you will, I told you to!"  
  
"Hey, if you beat the living @#&$ out of him, can I help?" asked David.  
  
"Sure after we take out these mobile doll look-alikes,"  
  
"Hey you guys are just kidding right," whined Danny.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," they replied in unison.  
  
"Hey guys, shouldn't we be focused on the mobile dolls." intervened Pauline.  
  
"She's right, Pauline, Danny, and I will join you shortly," said Ace- Rc  
  
"Okay we'll be happy to see you," said John.  
  
The blue team clicked off their transmissions and took off towards the others. While they were doing that, John and David were trying to hold off the mobile "gundam" suits with all of their best efforts. David's Heavy Arms' chest plate opened and he blasted them with millions of shots. While David was blasting away two-by-two, John was taking line-by-line out with his blaster cannon. Then, unbelievably, multiple shots came from below and destroyed the remaining mobile "gundam" suits. John and David looked down and saw the red team coming up to greet them. They then rendezvoused and congratulated each other on a job well done. Just then the Tall Geek came rushing out of the space colony and started charging at them. "#$*!" John said, "Will this ever end."  
  
Just as they started taking out their weapons the Tall Geek blasted away Danny. His gundam went careening into space and then the autopilot took over and jettisoned him towards earth. Pauline and Ace-Rc split up and took cover near John and David. They both took out their lasers and aimed at the Tall Geeks glasses then they fired and the glasses magnified their power and the Tall Geek was completely obliterated. Pauline and Ace-Rc cheered as their superior fighter pilots destroyed the enemy. They were all going to planet Earth to go check on Danny, when another squadron of gundam suits confronted them, "Madness, the madness!" screamed John. "Why, this is fun!" replied David with a maniacal look on his face. Pauline and Ace-Rc were quickly disabled being as inexperienced as they were, John and David, however, both had their weapons out already quickly destroyed the squadron with their lightning speed. After this pitiful practice, in David's opinion, they set out back to Earth faster than before so they wouldn't get trapped again. They finally touched down back at their base and searched for Danny's Gundam, they found him lying down in the hospital wing; the hangar personnel had already rescued him from the shot-down Gundam and taken care of his medical needs. "Well, since Danny's already being spoiled we might as well get our wounds taken care of… 


End file.
